Kennen/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * You can stun your opponents by inflicting 3 upon them. * can be used to initiate fights with its Energy return component, allowing him to use other abilities afterwards. * You can land an initial debuff on an opponent with , and then add to it with . ;Playing Against * Consider playing a bit more cautiously around Kennen when you have a debuff. If he hits you with 3 , you will get stunned. * Kennen is flimsy by nature - turn and attack him if he gets careless with . Tricks ;Ability Usage *Kennen's kit focus is around , as all other skills damages and applies a mark with each successful hit. ** The three mark can be achieved by a variety of skill combinations, varying the situation of the gameplay, while it also restores a number of energy back. * Use to finish off minions early game or as a main harassing tool against champions. * Basic attack charged with is a good way of starting harassment as well, as it doesn't siphons energy on use. **Think tactically when attempting to use a charged basic attack, like covering behind minions or using it from brushes. **Attacking a turret or structure does not consume the charge, nor does it give magic damage. *It's best to activate when the enemy is on the second mark, therefore finalising a , or killing them. * can be used to engage or escape enemies. Kennen can only use skills while under the effect. **Best use is for wave clearing, as Kennen can pass through enemy minions, followed up by to finish them. * applies three debuffs on enemy champions, regardless of any extra applied marks from previous skills. **By this technique, Kennen can use other skills to give more after the first. ** can be used as a teamfight initiation, usually followed from to pass through enemies and give good positioning for the shocking finale. Plus those who were hit by can be affected regardless if no is present on enemies. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * Kennen's main core is his aggressive skills that provides hard crowd control and agility at the same time plus gain quick kills. The drawback is that he can be squishy and less durable when fighting against a large crowd. He does not require mana as well, so the idea is ability enhancers with utility effects and a hint of durability. * As a starter, it is not recommended to buy or as Kennen does not require mana. Instead focus on damage like or . * is the ability's bread and butter to increase magic damage. * Additionally can be a cheaper alternative. * It is essential to have , especially when using so that you don't die in teamfights for example, because you do want to get into the middle of the enemy team to hit as many enemy champions as you can with your . * Another essential is which synergies with Kennen's passive . * For extra health, buy , which gives quite a lot of ap and a good slow when using abilities on top of the health. * Cooldowns can be helped with plus dashing through combat or . * is unpopular choice but enhances both damage and ability, since Kennen relies on both. ;Countering *Kennen can be easily defeated if hard crowd control is applied or working with teammates. *Always stay on hot foot and behind minions to avoid his basic attack and . * Do not push far to the enemy tower as Kennen can through waves and towards you, therefore creating a trap. **Furthermore, don't stand near the closest allied turret from a strong Kennen, as he can use many swift means to kill and leave unscathed. *Always wait from safety if you are marked by . *Consider hard magic resist build and tenacity to diminish his effects. *Kennen functions swell in tight areas or with unchecked cover so get some backup. *He has mediocre (550) basic attack range, so use it to close the gaps easier. *When in teamfights, remain swift and scattered to avoid his . Category:Champion strategies Category:Kennen ru:Кеннен/Strategy